The Moemon Adventures of the 4 Friends
by DBZSUPERSAIYAN10
Summary: A Moemon adventure with 4 friends that have many problems and they come out and tell there story.


"It was a great day it was sunny and all of the moemon were happy." WAIT WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS POKEMON WHAT IS A MOEMON. Moemon are basicly women who are evolved out of all of the "pokemon" but they are all girls (Most) and have girl faces, and some have sexual problems, but the sexual problem ones only like pervs. And the pervs like them. Which in the story everyone is a perv. Now let's start the story. (But before we begin I michael (Also known as SonicMarioDbzx)Will be helping so please leave credit)

Theme Song:Wanna be the very best i can be

(By SonicMarioDbzX) & (DbzSuperSaiyan10)

(Some music) I wanna be the very best like my parents never were (PICTURE of squirtle charmander and bulbasaur jumping out) to get them is my test-to beat them is my cause! (Shows Someone throwing a pokeball) I will crawl across the ground searching low and high! (Show a pic of caterpie weedle and oddish) These moemon to understand-the power that's on the outside! moemon,Gotta hug them all-It them and me! (Shows a red beam go into a pokeball) I know it's probably not my destiny! Oh you're (Unfortunately) My best friends-(Shows 3 boys)-In a world we must play in!Moemon gotta snuggle them all(A SOUL SO TRUE) Our courage will probably get us killed! You hug me and I snuggle you (Shows a trainer snuggling his moemon) MOEMON! GOTTA HUG EM ALL(Gotta hug em all) MOEMON!

Chapter 1

The beginning

It was a sunny and warm morning in pallet town. Alex, Tyler, and Holden all spent the week at Michael's house so they were close to professor oak's lab where they would get there Moemon. Michael has already claimed charmander, Tyler claimed squirtle, Alex claimed bulbasaur, and Holden of course got last choice which was an eevee. Holden was mad but we told him to get over it he would be able to trade moemon and catch new ones. So he got over it and couldn't wait to get his first moemon ever. Tyler and Michael have had lots of pokemon/moemon in their lives but this was a new start for Holden and Alex so Tyler and Michael had a lot of teaching to do. So that day before you get your moemon you have to go through a test to show that you are responsible enough to have moemon. So we all past the test and couldn't wait to get our moemon. So that night Tyler, Michael, Alex, and Holden were playing super sonic on there XBox One PS 9. Michael was Hyper Sonic, Tyler was Shadow (also known as the ultimate life form), Alex was Super Sonic, and Holden was Cream.

"You can't beat the ultimate life form." I said/tyler said

"Bullcrap i'm Hyper Sonic nothing can beat me." Said michael being over confident

"I'm Super Sonic and i'm an original so nothing can beat me".Alex thought if you're an original you can't be beaten.

" I'm Cream so… i'm going to die." acknowledged holden knowing he F**ked up.

" Yes you will die because I am the ultimate life form". The ultimate life form used his ultimate attack and killed Cream and put Supersonic at 1 HP. Hyper Sonic used his ultimate attack and killed Supersonic and put the ultimate life form at 51 HP. it took 49 of his HP. and Shadow used his ultimate attack and put Hyper Sonic at 1 HP. and Hyper Sonic punched Shadow and killed him.

"Awwww… man you win." Then all of a sudden JOHN CENA (DO DO DO DO) was outside Michaels window.

He yelled "you guys need to get to bed so you can get your moemon in the morning."

Michael screamed "OK. Fine we will go to bed!" The next morning michaels alarm went off and me and Michael woke up and Holden and Alex were still sleeping so then we all hear this voice and it was girlish and then umby appeared in the doorway.

Alex and Holden saw her and said "OH NO PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" and umby shot two shadow balls one at Alex and one at Holden. Later that morning Holden was in the bathroom barfing because umby hit him in the stomach and Alex was holding his balls because umby hit him there. So when we went down stairs all of Michael's mom's eeveelutions were making breakfast and getting our clothes ready for the day. I Tyler wears a lime green shirt with jeans, a Under Armor sweatshirt and a Oliver Tractor baseball cap. Michael wears a yellow moemon shirt with jeans and a brown and tan striped jacket. Alex wears a orange shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. Holden wears a black shirt with shorts and a black hoodie. And our rival Alex H. wears a IH. shirt with jeans and an IH baseball cap. So when we were dressed and all done eating breakfast we went over to Professor Oak's lab to get our moemon. When we arrived our rival Alex H. was Tyler got Squirtle, Michael got Charmander, Alex got Bulbasaur, and Holden got eevee. there he said

 **DXD CONFIRMED WITH DORITOS AND ILLUMINATI_From Alex Heck your rival...**


End file.
